Forum:Favourite Angel?
I hope this sort of thing is allowed here, I'm kinda used to a strict environment when it comes to wikis so I'm still trying to feel my way about limitations here. Anyway, just for the sake of fun I'd thought I'd open up this topic on Favourite Angels. It doesn't add anything to the wiki I know, but you never know, I've seen some quite credible theories pop up from the most random topics. Still, simple premise, tell everyone your favourite Angel and why. For me, it's Ramiel. It's one of the more mysterious Angels and it's whole geometric design really pushes the boundaries of what you think of as a living thing fairly early in the series. It's the Angel of Lightning and its method of attack is so ferocious that the Evas' typical means of combat are rendered useless against it. It got even better in Rebuild where it's shifting form was greatly animated and detailed, making it not just interesting from a theoretical standpoint, but bloody brilliant to watch too. On top of everything else, while Ramiel has no real personality as an Angel, unlike some of the later ones, it is the one that helps to build Shinji and Rei's relationship. All in all I just love this Angel a lot more than some of the others and very few even come close. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 03:36, January 8, 2013 (UTC) 05:10, January 8, 2013 (UTC)}} Always had trouble counting Kaworu as an Angel, he just really doesn't feel like it, I normally consider him as a pilot, though his ability to psychically control Evas is awesome. As for Ramiel, I liked the ring form it used to destroy the missiles. Though Rebuild in general has done great things for the Angels over all, with the exception of Sachiel and Shamshel who didn't really change except for some aesthetic touches. Though honestly would've liked to have seen them tackle the fight with Gaghiel. Not that Clockiel wasn't interesting, I just would've loved the naval battle. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:48, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm not gonna begrudge your opinion. To each their own. I will admit I love the masks. Sachiel is one of the higher ones on my list though I admit Ramiel and Leliel both are higher. Though I dunno, I quite like the diversity and while something connecting them, like the masks might've been good, integrating that I feel might've taken away. I mean they all have cores, the same vital organ which creates a pattern already. Admittedly Rebuild has actually improved on that a bit, Ramiel still doesn't have a face, but Shamshel, Clockiel, Sahaquiel were all added to the masked pattern. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh boy, favorite Angel? That's tricky with some really cool ones out there. The top three hands down are Ramiel, Zeruel and Tabris. But which one? * Ramiel, I think enough of her awesomeness has been stated above and her upgrade in Rebuild was just heavenly. Her scream when hit was also amazing. * Zeruel, already incredibly powerful and just kicks ass. It became so much cooler in design and action in Rebuild. And then it ate the Eva! Zeruel had the power to get the job done and the smarts to use Unit 00's codes to get in. * Tabris, who doesn't love Kaworu Nagisa? The first and the last Angel was the most powerful, able to use an AT field on the scale of light is pretty amazing and he could remotely control an Eva. He was also kind. He wasn't an unthinking machine. So who gets the final honor of favorite? Zeruel! This is solely because of his Rebuild upgrade, Zeruel looks cool now, as opposed to how lame his body was in NGE. And its devouring of Unit 00 was super cool. Oh and an honorable to Leliel for how cool the Sea of Dirac was. - Kuir (talk) 07:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC)